


First Kiss

by justabitofdevineintervention



Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [5]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I love them so much guys, the rating is for swearing, theyre adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitofdevineintervention/pseuds/justabitofdevineintervention
Summary: Scarlett kisses Finian for the first time.
Relationships: Scarlett Jones/Finian de Karran de Seel
Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	First Kiss

_Maker. Holy shit. Holy. Shit._

Those were the only thoughts that circled Finian’s brain as Scarlett kissed him. Yes. Scarlett Jones, the squad’s Face and the first person of the ‘Hot Twins,’ as Finian referred to them in his head.

Eventually, they pulled apart, both gasping for breath. Finian took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Scarlett looked, with her lips kiss-swollen and hair slightly mussed up.

“Wow,” Finian breathed, hoping to sum up all his thoughts and feelings into one word.“Would death be socially acceptable right about now?” 

Scarlett laughed, and _Maker_ , Finian could listen to that laugh and nothing else for the rest of eternity.

“I’d be quite offended if the boy I just kissed died. I’m not that bad of a kisser, am I?”

“Oh, no - you’re - you’re a good kisser - really good - amazing, actually -” Scarlett kissed him again, just a short peck this time, and he was grateful for her shutting him up before he ruined it.

He pulled her in for a hug, and felt Scarlett smile into his shoulder.

* * *

In the beginning, Scarlett wondered why she’d done it. And then she’d wondered why she hadn’t done it sooner. For someone who hadn’t done much of it before, Finian was a surprisingly good kisser.

She pulled back, taking in a deep breath. She studied every inch of Finian’s committing it to memory. The distance between his eyes. The curve of his cheekbones and the dip of his cupid’s bow. She composed a mental entry to her Boyfriend Book.

_Finian de Karran de Seel, Boyfriend #49_

_Pros: Finian._

_Cons: None._

“Wow. Would death be socially acceptable right about now?” Scarlett couldn’t help but laugh at both the dazed expression on his face and the shocked tone of his voice.

“I’d be quite offended if the boy I just kissed died. I’m not that bad of a kisser, am I?” Scarlett teased, grinning.

Finian started to stutter. For a few moments, she let him, in case he managed to get his train of thought back on the rails. After a few moments though, she gave him a peck to shut him up.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her in. She smiled into his shoulder.


End file.
